The Helsa Heresy
by Arendeller
Summary: When Elsa wants to fill the hole in her heart she goes a little overboard and Anna ends up having to save her. When Hans shows up things get even worse. Mature because sexy content. Technically an alternate ending. Contains Hans/Elsa. Read at your own peril. (Author is not responsible for induced vomiting)


Elsa looked around her ice palace and realized that while she was alone, and free, it wasn't everything she'd hoped it would be when she escaped her Coronation ball. All the years she'd spent concealing her powers were behind her now, she thought to herself - yes, she was no longer afraid of hurting anyone - there on the mountaintop by herself, but after night fell over the palace and Elsa realized she'd exiled herself, even without admitting it openly, she felt lonely.

She'd read every book in the library of Castle Arendelle. She remembered inscriptions on the margins of one of the iluminated volumes of Latin poetry she'd been given when she was 13 years old.

She wasn't sure who could've written them but they were explicitly sexual-minded. She'd thought nothing of it at the time - she had been afraid for years to do as the scribblings suggested and let her "Fons Amoris" flow. not knowing what catastrophe of ice might occur if she touched herself.

But now, here, she was sure she no harm could come to her.

She remembered the most scandalous of the notes had implored its reader to insert into herself a polished stone and to twist it back and forth within the gap between her legs until it elicited violent tremors from within.

On the bed of snow she'd constructed behind ice walls made opaque with hoarfrost, Elsa laid down and conjured into her hand a wand of ice, as thick around as her thumb, and as long as her hand, and daringly, teased at the lips hidden in her lap

Elsa slowly inserted the small staff of ice into her body. She blinked and gasped at the unprecedented feeling of fullness between her legs, but when she shifted her hips to bring it completely into herself she found it too thin to fill her. With a twist of her fingers its width doubled.

Elsa withdrew the rod and stared at its surface. She wondered if it wouldn't feel better if the ice weren't completely smooth, and so she traced canals across its surface with her fingernail which filled in, and overflowed with ice. Elsa marveled at the majesty of her creation. Now as big around as her wrist, with lines twisting and curving over its surface, Elsa anticipated the intimidating thing would satisfy her longing.

Elsa laid her head back against the snow - and with no more reservations - slipped the colossal plaything back into the warm folds of her body

Elsa's eyes rolled into the back of her head, breath flew from her lungs. The rings she'd carved into the surface of the immense thing twisted against her soft flesh maddeningly.

Once it was all the way inside her Elsa lost the grip of her fingers. Her body sucked the rod into itself and closed around it. Elsa's tossed her head from side to side in beautiful agony - it was becoming unbearable to have such a mass of solid ice inside her. Elsa flexed something in her stomach and felt the rod pop back out above the surface. Her fingers tickled magically as she withdrew the rod again, and Elsa sat up on the frost bed. Thinking on what she'd learned thus far Elsa bent the rod at a slight vertical angle and twisted it along its horizontal axis. It grew larger as Elsa worked on it, for though she could create ice as she pleased she had not yet discovered how to diminish it.

When she was done the once simple tool become an ornate instrument of pleasure molded to fit her perfectly. Bumps and knobs decorated its surface. Elsa slipped it back into herself and she shook from the exquisite sensation of its length filling her. Every nook, every hollow of her interior was filled with her perfect ice.

Elsa slowly drew the rod out of herself then hurriedly pushed it back in. She clenched down around it and did the same. The pleasure of its passing through her was torturous. She winced when it rested fully within her again, and laughed girlishly when she drew it out again.

Wondering if she couldn't plunge it still deeper Elsa got up from the bed, rod still nestled inside her, and put her knees in the snow. She bent down and rested her head on the snowman-shaped pillow and spread her hips.

To Elsa's delight the rod fell deeper still into her. But it felt odd now.

Suddenly Elsa realized she couldn't extract the gnarled and twisted thing from where it rested within her. In panic she sprang up and clawed at herself, tried to force it back out by flexing the muscles in her pelvic girdle.

It was useless. A chunk of ice as big around as her arm was stuck within the Snow Queen.

Fear came back to her mind for the first time in two days.

"Will it melt? Can I melt things?" Elsa pondered out loud. The questions echoed off the walls of her blackened bedchamber and mocked her ears.

The cold didn't affect her, she knew, but was own body was in turn powerless to diminish it? That the the slippery warmth inside her - now positively cavernous from having such a girth of ice stuffed into it - would be filled forever terrified her.

Gradually the full feeling in Elsa's tummy became uncomfortable as her body stretched to accommodate the massive knob of ice trapped inside. She fell back onto the snow and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>When she awoke hours later Elsa thought for a moment that it had all been a terrible dream. For a brief time she felt no twinge of pain at stirring atop her snowbed.<p>

But when she sat up Elsa realized the huge plug of ice was still very real and unmoved by her desire to inflict warmth upon it. It tore at her inside. Elsa feared she would be permanently disfigured by from the horrible thing.

Elsa alit from the snowbed and jumped up and down in the air frantically to try to dislodge the terrible mistake she'd made in following the advice of ancient pranksters instructing vulnerable girls in the art of self-love.

The ice refused to budge despite her. Agony fell over Elsa's mind and she bent over onto the snow bed and wept at the fate of her womb - trapped behind ice. She hadn't thought before that she would ever use it to bear children, but the thought disturbed her nonetheless.

She could still walk with discomfort, and Elsa briefly considered running back to Arendelle to have the obnoxious ice creation extracted from her body.

Just then she head the palace doors creak open.

Elsa cringed from the pain and slowly walked out to the grand staircase to see what had disturbed her solitude

It was Anna. She remarked on how beautiful Elsa looked and how well-built was her castle.

Elsa grimaced and tried to think of how she would explain her current predicament to her sister, and silently called her to the top of the stairs.

"There's a hunk of ice the size of a firelog stuck inside me and I need you to pull it out" Elsa whispered into her sister's ear.

Anna was slightly dumbfounded at the request and leaned back away from Elsa.

"If you get something stuck in your love nest whenever you use your ice powers I'm not sure it's safe up here" Anna said with widening eyes.

"Please, Anna. It's killing me inside" Elsa pleaded with her.

Suddenly a strange white creature ambled into the palace.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he introduced himself.

Anna called down to the diminutive frost atronach and bid that he stay his place.

"Uh, o-kay" Olaf said, dejected he wouldn't get to play with Elsa, who had made him only two days earlier and left him to frolic in the white summer.

Elsa tugged at Anna's sleeved and tried to get her to come back to her chamber.

"I really don't need one of those inside me too Elsa" Anna requested.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her sister

"Mom always warned me not to stick things in my nose. "They'll get stuck up there and you'll be called Princess Chalkface" she said" Anna added as unhelpfully as possible.

"Stop joking around and get in here and help me!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna followed Elsa back to her darkened bedchamber. Elsa laid down in front of her and spread her legs open

"Can you see anything Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I can see why you're still a virgin at 21" Anna muttered under her breath

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Oh nothing, Elsa. You want me to do what, exactly?" Anna replied

"What do you think, pull it out of me!" Elsa cried to her sister

Anna sighed and took off her mittens. If she was actually going to have to put her hands in her sister's hoo-hoo Anna wanted it to be as comfortable as possible.

Anna spit on her hands and wiped the gooey excretion onto her fingers. She could not believe the task at hand.

Anna slipped her hand into the crevice between Elsa's legs. Elsa cried out in pain at the added width of Anna's bones in her tender womanliness. Anna found the end of the ice rod and tried to tug it out.

It wouldn't come and so Anna slipped the fingers of her other hand in as well.

"Heave-ho!" Anna cried and yanked the huge knob of ice from within The Snow Queen body.

A blast of magic ice followed and struck her dead-on in the heart.

Anna doubled over and yelped in pain. Olaf and a strange blonde man entered the room.

"Anna who are these two? What are you even doing here?" Elsa shouted as she covered herself.

Kristoff rushed over to comfort Anna but his attention was drawn to the massive gnarled knob of ice lying on the ground between them.

"Flawless..." Kristoff marveled as he plucked it from the icy floor.

'Hey! Put that down!" Elsa snapped at him.

Olaf waddled over to Anna and patted her on the head with his twig arm.

Anna stood up and blinked.

"Elsa, what did you do to me?" Anna asked as she felt her chest.

Her hair was streaked with strands of white now, more than the one left by their childhood accident.

"Oh, that's cool!" Kristoff mused.

Elsa still ached from the cavernous feeling left as her body shrank back from its careless misshaping.

"All of you get out!" she cried as she shot a blast of frost at the floor and tumbled backward off the snow bed.

A massive creature composed of ice rose from the floor. Its hands bristled with icicles.

Kristoff threw Elsa's ice sculpture into his back and helped Anna up.

The three of them ran off, chased by her vigilant snowman.

* * *

><p>"Christ does she need a boyfriend." Anna moaned once they were safely outside.<p>

The huge snowman shut the door after them and turned back to guard the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Hey, let me see that thing!" Anna begged Kristoff when she saw the massive block of ice.

He took it from his pack and handed it to the strawberry-haired girl

"I've never seen anything like it." Kristoff said.

Anna turned the gnurled cylinder over in her hands and admired the bumps and grooves adorning it

"What is that thing anyway? Some kind of weapon?" Krisoff asked.

Anna realized she'd just broken into her sister's bedroom with two strangers and absconded with an instrument Elsa'd used for pleasuring heself, and clutched thing against her chest.

"Oh, she just likes making things out of ice, I guess." Anna lied.

"I can tell. That huge palace, the snowman, that... thing." Kristoff sighed at the majesty of all of it

"Do you think she could make one of those for me? I love ice sculptures." Kristoff asked Anna.

Anna looked at him as strangely as if he's just asked her to stand on her head and serve him a cup of tea.

"Well why don't we ask her later?" Anna tried to change the subject.

"And look at what she did to your hair. It's turning white." Krisoff interjected.

"What? Anna absentmindedly handed the block of ice back to Kristoff and took her braid in hand.

Her hair was streaked with white all over now, not only from where she dreamt she'd been kissed by a troll

Cold struck against Anna's breast, from inside her chest, and Anna cringed from the pain.

Kristoff put the ice sculpture back in his pack and caught her before she fell.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I think she froze my heart after I pulled that thing out of her." Anna admitted.

"I know just who to see about this!" Kristoff said and they set off down the mountain again

* * *

><p>Elsa laid back on the pile of snow and closed her eyes.<p>

"Never again" she said and massaged her aching hips.

She wasn't sure why Anna and her strange companion had taken the ice block with them but she couldn't be bothered to care. She knew she didn't want to see it again, or risk filling herself with ice.

"Still, it felt good to be so full" a voice of longing spoke up from the back of her mind.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Wait what?" she dismissed the voice and shook it away from her head.

Elsa longed for the feeling of something inside her, and in her longing called down to the icy sentinel she'd constructed to shoo away Anna.

"Go get me some Lutefisk" she ordered the abominable man-shaped thing.

Marshmallow tromped out of the castle and down the mountain to find his creator something to fill her stomach.

Elsa heard a clamor outside soon after she'd sent her guardian off. Still aching she rose from her snowbed and looked out through the transparent walls outside her bedchamber.

Among a pack of Arendelle's guards and two men wearing red coats of Weselton stood Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

They ascended the staircase into her palace and she wincingly walked out to the foyer to meet them.

"Stop there, Prince Hans. Did you come all this way just to ask for my sister's hand again?" Elsa asked him.

"I've come to ask you to end the winter" Hans replied

"Winter?" Elsa asked again, and looked out at the landscape through the castle wall

White

She looked out and realized everything was white as far as the eye could see. She rushed out of the castle, past the guardsmen.

"Queen Elsa, please end it!" they called out to her as she ran past.

Elsa looked down from the icy precipice and saw Arendelle covered in snow.

She fell to her knees in misery and cried upon the snow bank.

For years Elsa had feared what unleashing the full might of her powers would do. Now she knew - it had doomed her kingdom - her sister's kingdom - her parents' kingdom - to an eternal winter.

Elsa sobbed and walked back to her palace. The Duke of Weselton's men nervously watched and fondled their crossbows.

"I'm sorry, Hans, but I don't know how to stop this. Leave me to die alone" Elsa sobbed at them through her tears.

"I can't, Queen Elsa. I made a promise to your sister to defend Arendelle in her place" Hans explained.

"She left you in authority over Arendelle? You?" Elsa interrogated the troublesome foreign interloper.

"How dare she leave him in charge? I explicitly said she couldn't marry him" Elsa angrily thought about Anna.

Elsa's anger with her sister's impertinence was trumped only by the pangs she still felt to have something inside her.

She analyzed the feeling and realized it wasn't her stomach which cried out to her for sustenance.

It was the moist place between her thighs, still desperate to be filled, that called out to Snow Queen Elsa to have something warm and comforting nestled within its walls.

the pangs of lust banging away at the iron door of her libido finally broke through

Elsa turned to the Prince and looked over him with a kinder eye than she had during the coronation ball.

He was taller than her, but not too tall, and his hazel eyes glimmered attractively. Hans' broad shoulders caught her eyes, and she fell down the slope of them to his back. Elsa walked around him and appraised the pleasant muscularity of the Islander's legs.

Elsa thought about how she might teach her sister an object lesson in abandoning ones authority - and she had the perfect means by which to do it standing in front of her.

She took Hans' arm in hers and tugged at him. He refused to budge, resolute to have answered the question of the frosty fate threatening Arendelle. Thinking carefully how best to avoid confronting the guardsmen with slatternly behavior incongruous with a Queen's station, she leaned into his side.

"Come upstairs with me, Hans, and we can talk about ending this winter" she whispered into the Prince's ear.

For a moment Hans froze. Elsa was sure Hans thought she meant to freeze him, but she tugged at his arm again and orderd her guardsmen to remain below.

Hans seemed to take her lead and gestured to the men of Weselton to stand down. With confusion they put themselves at ease.

Hans turned back to Elsa and let him lead her up the stairs, and into her snowy bedchamber.

Once inside Elsa released his arm and silently tip-toed away from him.

Hans' eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light reflected in from the hall

Once accustomed to the soft glow he saw the Snow Queen sitting in a snowbank at the center of the room.

Elsa'd removed her flowing aquamarine gown and her breasts hung delectably from her chest like ripe apples desperate to be picked. Hans stood his ground, still unsure whether she meant to catch him off guard, entrap him, and seal him in ice as she had the town's fountains.

Elsa raised a hand and beckoned to Hans. Still he wouldn't move. She rose up from the snow and Hans could see the soft curves of her body against the darkened ice. Ela's hips swayed as she strode toward him and Hans felt a stirring below his belt.

Elsa threw an arm around his and pressed her nude form against him, and gently let her hand fall down the front of his coat until it passed his beltline. She felt around the front seam of his pants and something hard grew at her touch passing over it. Elsa had dreamt thousands of times before of being alone with a man like the characters in the books she read between lessons.

But to actuallly have one alone with her was actually as frightening as it was exciting. She leaned into Hans' and kissed him on the ear. The stiffness in his pants grew harder and Elsa stroked at it with her thumb through the thick cloth.

Hans reached up to his neck and unclasped his heavy winter coat. He shrugged it from his shoulders and it fell in a pile behind him on the ice. Elsa removed her hand from around him, and took Hans disrobing as an invitation. She tore at the buttons on his shirt, unable to unfasten them easily, but Hans took her hand in his and stayed it.

"Your majesty, do you realize how cold it is?" Hans kindly asked her.

She looked around and remembered that while she was immune being between her icy walls must be deathly chilling to anyone else.

Eager to comply with the Queen's peculiar desires, Hans took a penknife from his pocket.

Elsa viewed the tiny instrument with trepidation as it sprung open and revealed the small blade insdie, but then Hans' hand fell below his beltline.

Hans cut open the front of his pants and replaced the knife in his pocket.

Relieved, Elsa thrust her hands in through the opening. Hans was beautifully warm against her hand, and Elsa felt the stiffness she pursued rise into her hand.

"Oh, thank you, Hans", Elsa said as caressed him through the soft cotton fabric of his undergarment. She slipped her fingers beneath a crease on the side and he filled with hot blood against her palm.

Elsa wrapped her hand around Hans' fleshy staff. Though simpler in design she found it overwhelmingly more pleasant to hold. The warmth of it was heavenly to her and Elsa wished she could take all of his clothes off - she wished she could suck all the heat from him and take it into herself, so wonderful was the hot blood coursing through his erection.

Hans reached down and loosened his belt to give Elsa more room under the tented fabric of his pants to toy with him.

Elsa took it gladly and shucked her hand up and down over him. She couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed touching something so hot. She quickly realized she didn't only want it in her hand.

Elsa dropped to her knees and tore the hole in Hans' pants wider, then pulled his fleshy staff out into the cold air. For a moment she stroked up and down his length eagerly, and then to Hans amazement, took him into her mouth. She closed her lips around the spongy tip of him and thrust her head forward until she'd taken all she could of his impressively bulging manhood.

Hans was stupefied. He'd come only to try to put an end to the supernatural winter Elsa'd caused. He never expected that she would fall before him like a tavern wench in a Southern Isles backwater and take himself into her, a Queen.

Elsa bobbed her head back and forth over him, leaving Hans slick with spit. The bright red hair at his base was wet and matted against him, but stray hairs in her mouth didn't stop Elsa.

Elsa had hoped that once she'd taken as much of Hans as she could into her mouth, her desire to feel full inside would be sated - but when she felt him striking against the back of her mouth Elsa was frustrated by her desire for more. She took all of him into her mouth as far as she could - all of him - and then she thrusted herself further, and felt the Southern Islander's spear break though into her throat.

Elsa felt the warmth Hans lent saturating her. It thawed her as it went, flowing through her body, not cold, but before this never warm, never hot inside as she felt now, thanks to him.

Hans, however, could think only of how he'd conquered the snow queen. She had knelt before him and taken him into her and he felt as sure as he had in his life that she, and Arendelle, were now his.

Elsa forced herself to keep his throbbing staff from leaving her throat. She could draw her head back only a few inches before she risked it popping back out into her mouth, and she felt such insatiable greed she couldn't bear to let him escape. Desperate for more she plunged forward onto Hans until the hair at his base brushed against her nose, and rocked her head gently.

Hans groaned and felt a familiar stirring below his stomach. He wasn't ready for it to end any more than Elsa, but in the next moment he burst forth, and magma from the volcano of heat Elsa greedily sucked into herself exploded down her throat.

Hans threw his head back and his legs buckled as it came.

When it was done Elsa yet held her lips against his lap, but to her dismay she felt Hans shrinking away from her. By the time his body stopped shaking he had already left Elsa's throat against her will. He let his erection soften and finally withdrew it from her mouth.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold" Hans whispered as she shivered and hurried to replace the coat upon his shoulders.

"That's it? That's all I get?" Elsa complained.

"I apologize, Elsa, but that's how it works" Hans explained as he clasped the coat shut around his neck.

"So are you going to end the winter?" he asked.

"I don't know how. I thought doing that would give me an idea" Elsa sat back on the ice and gestured with futility at the suggestion that she could just "end the winter" when she wasn't sure how she'd caused it in the first place.

Elsa looked down at the ice betweer her legs and wondered.

"That's disappointing." Hans said as she shifted the coat over himself and replaced his now soft smaller appendage back into the warmth of his pants.

"You're sure you can't end it now?" Hans implored her.

"Well, yes." Elsa coughed to clear a gob of spit that had made its way into her windpipe.

Hans briefly wondered whether it was more sensible to strike Elsa's head from her body now or bring her back to Arendelle to consider longer. He drew his sword from its scabbard and struck her on the back of the head with the pommel.

"Later." the despicable Prince said.

* * *

><p>Elsa opened her eyes and saw four gray stone walls and a vaulted ceiling. She didn't remember leaving her palace, but clearly she'd been taken from it and brought to this strange place. From the wooden door at the east wall she heard a muffled voice.<p>

"She's awake! Get the Prince." it said.

Slowly what had happened came back to her. Hans had been there in her palace - but what had happened after that? Pain pounded against the back of her head and she reached for it to find the injury which aggrieved her, but was stymied when the cold steel shell encasing her hand clanked against the bump.

Elsa winced and brought her hands in front of her face. She had been shackled! The Queen of Arendelle clapped in irons like a common thief. Suddenly she realized she'd seen them before - she was in the cell beneath the castle! It had never been used during her life in the castle, but when she'd been a very young child she'd accidentally wandered in one day and closed the door behing her.

She had cried and pounded against the door fruitlessly for hours before she finally collapsed to the floor, and she'd watched most of the day pass through the window before her father had finally opened it and let her out.

She hadn't thought of the unpleasant incident all the years she'd locked herself away in her room out of fear - a fear that surged bitterly back to the front of her mind when she recognized the hoplessness of her situation.

She heard Hans call out from the door.

"I will speak with the Queen. If she threatens me or refuses to end the winter, do not hesitate to enter." Hans said.

He came through the door and Elsa stood up from the stone alcove in the wall. She tried to cower against the wall in safety but the chains cruelly yanked at her wrists.

"Hans, why am I locked up? Who did this? Was it Anna?" Elsa spouted the questions without giving the Islands' Prince a chance to answer.

"On the authority of your sister, who has placed me in charge of Arendelle's safety, I ask you again to lift your curse of winter" Hans asked her.

"I already told you I don't know how! I told you when we were in the palace..." the memory of the palace came back to Elsa suddenly as her head throbbed at her.

She remembered that she'd done Hans the kindness of taking him into her mouth and consuming his essence - when she had been desperate for heat and fulfillment, and was disgusted to realize he must have attacked her afterward.

"How could you do this? I swallowed for you!" Elsa screamed at him

"I'm not hearing an answer, Elsa" Hans replied with impertinence

"Just let me see my sister!" Elsa begged him.

"She left ot pursue you, and she hasn't been seen since" Hans explained.

"What?" Elsa worried about what must have happened to Anna after she'd been struck with ice magic again in the palace.

"The visiting dignitaries and noblemen are also gravely concerned for their lives, Queen Elsa" Hans explained

"Then tell them to lef me go!" Elsa said.

"I will do what I can." Hans promised her.

* * *

><p>Once he'd left Elsa turned and looked back out at the harbor frozen in ice. She wished she could simply end the winter - but fear so gripped her mind she couldn't think clearly of how to begin.<p>

She heard a crackling and looked down to see the steel shells over her hands bristling with ice. She focused her mind on creating enough to break them in two.

After what might have been half an hour she'd finally weakened the hinges enough to break free. She heard the guards shouting from the door again and, as if responding to her panic, ice crept up the walls and cracked them apart.

The shackles sprung open and Elsa threw them from her hands and focused on the wall to the harbor. Huge blast of ice spiraled out from her hands and shattered the wall apart. Elsa leapt out to the icy fjord and ran. She didn't know what she was searching for but she knew if she retreated along the path to her palace she might find Anna, but as she ran, a great flurry broke out. Elsa lost awareness of her place on the ice in the whiteout and stumbled blindly about.

"Queen Elsa! Stop!" Hans call out to her.

She turned and saw him advancing, sword drawn in his hand.

"Just take care of my sister!" she implored him.

"Your sister? She came back from the mountain, weak, and cold! She said that you froze her heart! Your sister is dead - because of you" Hans said.

Elsa felt the last of her warmth and hope die at the news.

"No" Elsa whimpered

She fell to her knees in despair and cradled her face in her hands. The worst of her fears since she was 6 years old had come terrifyingly true. Anna was dead. Her own life meant nothing now. She wished she could simply die there in that moment, surrounded by winter, forever young, forever beautiful, frozen eternally in agony.

Snowflakes hung in the air around her when she heard Anna's voice cry out.

Elsa looked up and saw her sister, standing over her solidified into ice.

"Anna! Oh, Anna No. Please, no. Anna!" she sobbed against her sister's frozen breast.

After the longest time she felt Anna spring back to life, warm in her arms.

"Anna?" Elsa said as she sprang up.

"You sacrified yourself for me?" She asked her sister.

"... I love you" Anna replied.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" exclaimed the odd snowman accompanying her sister.

"Love will thaw... love, of course! LOVE!" Elsa said, and realized the secret to thawing not only the ice by the prison of fear around her mind that had constrained her for 15 years. She gathered all the ice and snow in Arendelle into the sky above in whirls and streams of white and banished them back to the sky from whence they'd come.

"I knew you could do it" Anna said as she patted Elsa on the back.

"But why are you naked?" Anna asked

Elsa looked down and realized in embarassment that she was right. Hans had put her in the dungeon unclothed.

Anna unclasped her cloak and put it around her sister's shoulders. Elsa clutched it around her nude body as her cheeks flushed red.

On the other side of the boat which had risen beneath them, Hans stirred.

The large man who'd been with Elsa at the palace trudged off to give him a thrashing, but Anna stopped him and turned to Elsa.

"He let you run around naked and then tried to kill you?" she asked.

"And after I let him put it in my mouth!" Elsa accused him.

"But she froze your heart!" Hans shouted in attempt to defend his villainy.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours. Kristoff, give me that thing" Anna said

Kristoff handed Anna the huge rod of ice Elsa'd made earlier. Anna turned back and to Elsa's embarassment motioned as if she was returning it.

Elsa cast her eyes at the deck in shame.

Then Anna turned and threw the massive block of ice at the Prince of the Southern Isles and hit him square in the face. He tumbled over the side into the water and Anna turned and hugged her sister again.

"Now... why exactly did you blow my fianceé?" Anna asked, once they'd held each other for the best minute of her life.

Elsa mumbled nervously. Anna put her hand beneath her chin and lifted her head.

"Just kidding." Anna said.

"Hey, how are we going to get back to the docks? Do either of you know how to steer a ship?" Kristoff asked.

"We'll swim for it!" Anna yelled out and leapt into the water.

"That's my sister..." Elsa said as she shrugged at him.

The End


End file.
